Megara
by Sahrimnir
Summary: Min version av hur det gick till när Herakles dödade sin familj.


Vad hände? Var är jag? Varför är mina händer blodiga?

Jag är i en skog. Jag känner igen den här skogen. De två bäckarna som rinner mellan träden, möts och blir en. Det där höga trädet som mina söner tycker om att klättra i. Jag är inte långt hemifrån. Jag följer bäcken som leder mot mitt hus. Jag tycker mig höra en kvinnas skratt medan jag går. Jag vet inte var det kommer från. Det låter som att hon är långt borta samtidigt som hon står precis intill mig. Det är något obehagligt över skrattet. Det låter som ett skratt av skadeglädje.

Jag närmar mig huset. Dörren sitter inte i dörröppningen. Den ligger några meter utanför. Jag går in. Jag ser att vårt bord har gått av på mitten och mitt bland bråtet ligger en pojkes blodiga kropp. Är det… Nej, det kan inte vara. Det får inte vara! Therimachos! Min son! Vem har gjort så här mot dig? Då ser jag plötsligt i hörnet tre andra kroppar. Min vackra hustru Megara och mina söner Deikoon och Kreontiades. Hela min familj har blivit mördade! Jag ger ifrån mig ett vrål av sorg. Jag svär att jag ska hitta den som gjorde det här och hämnas er. Då hör jag det där obehagliga skrattet igen och bortglömda minnesbilder spelas upp för mitt inre.

Jag ser att vi äter middag tillsammans. Jag ser att mina händer plötsligt griper tag i Therimachos och slår honom i bordet med sådan kraft att både bordet och hans skalle spricker. Jag ser skräcken i min hustrus och mina söners ansikten. Jag ser hur de flyr från mig. Jag ser hur de kryper in i hörnet. Jag ser hur Megara ställer sig mellan mig och våra barn i ett desperat försök att skydda dem. Jag ser hur mina händer griper tag om hennes hals och håller kvar tills livet försvinner ur henne. Jag ser hur jag lyfter upp Deikoon och sliter honom i två. Jag ser hur jag krossar Kreontiades skalle med ett slag. Jag ser hur jag sedan sparkar ut dörren och springer ut i skogen.

Detta kan inte vara sant! Jag vägrar tro att jag är min hustrus och mina söners mördare! Jag hör hur skrattet närmar sig trots att det redan är så nära som det kan vara. En kvinna står plötsligt framför mig. Hon bär en purpurfärgad klänning och en krona av påfågelsfjädrar. Jag känner igen henne från statyer och målningar. Hera, gudarnas drottning. Hon slutar skratta och talar till mig.

"Så, Herakles. Hur känns det att ha mördat din egen familj?"

"Jag förstår inte. Hur kunde det här hända?"

"Är det inte uppenbart? Jag ledde dina handlingar. Jag fick dig att döda dem."

"Varför? Varför gjorde du så här?"

"För att lära min make en läxa. Du är en av hans många oäktingar. Jag börjar bli väldigt trött på hans ständiga otrohet. Tyvärr kan jag inte göra något mot Zeus själv, så då får hans barn lida istället."

I vrede riktar jag ett slag mot gudinnan, men när det når fram står hon inte längre där. Mina knän blir svaga. Jag kan knappt stå upp. Jag mördade min familj. Mina händer tog deras liv. Det finns bara en sak att göra. Jag går ut ur huset och börjar vandra mot den höga klippan en bit norrut.

Jag når fram till klippkanten och tittar ut. Det är långt ner. Jag kan se ut över hela Thebe härifrån; hus, åkrar och vägar. Om situationen var annorlunda skulle jag säkert tycka att utsikten var vacker, men ingenting är vackert längre. Jag tar några steg framåt och förbereder mig på att falla, men precis när jag når över kanten känner jag att någon tar tag i min arm.

"Herakles! Vad i hela Hades håller du på med?"

Jag känner igen rösten.

"Theseus. Vad gör du här?"

"Räddar livet på dig uppenbarligen. Jag var på genomresa och tänkte passa på att besöka min gamle vän Herakles. Vill du berätta varför du tänkte hoppa från en klippa?"

"Megara och våra söner är döda för min hand. Jag har ingenting kvar att leva för, bara skulden av att ha dödat dem."

Theseus ser chockad och förvirrad ut. Jag skulle nog se likadan ut om någon berättade för mig att han just hade mördat sin familj.

"Hera styrde mig. Det var hennes hämnd på mig för att jag är Zeus oäkta son."

"Ah, men då är det ju inte ditt fel."

"Det var mina händer som dödade dem."

"Men inte du som styrde dina händer. Lyssna på mig, Herakles. Självmord är den feges utväg. Världen behöver dig. Jag vet att du kommer att rädda många människor i framtiden. Sedan när Moirerna bestämmer att det är dags för Thanatos att hämta dig och föra dig till Hades kommer du att få träffa din familj igen, men inte än."

Jag funderar en kort stund och svarar sedan "Du har rätt. Tack, Theseus."


End file.
